Conventionally, a wiring module to be attached to a power storage device group in which a plurality of power storage devices are lined up is known. In this wiring module, a conductive member is accommodated in an opening provided in an insulation protector. A cover is attached to the opening of the insulation protector. The conductive member accommodated in the opening is covered by this cover.
The insulation protector and the cover are assembled into a single body by a cover engagement receiving portion formed in the resin protector and a cover engagement portion formed in the cover engaging with each other. Such a locking structure is known as the locking structure disclosed in Patent Document 1.